Jag'Tai Vroenik
Biography In service to the Hutts Jag'Tai Vroenik was born on Iridonia, a member of a now extinct tribe. At the age of 15 his entire tribe, with the exception of Jag'Tai and an old warrior Du'Tai, was annihilated by the rival Razorbeast tribe. For the next three years, Jag´Tai wandered the mountains with Du'Tai, doing their best to survive. When Du'Tai died, Jag'Tai hitched a ride to Tatooine, where he found employment with the small-time crime boss Gadulla the Hutt. A year into his employment, Jag´Tai accidently ran into a huge Trandoshan called Ziraax Shalathan. The two befriended each other, and Ziraax entered the service of Gadulla. Over the next five years, the two friends hunted down hundreds of bounties for Gadulla. Eventually, they grew tired of this life, and left the service of Gadulla. Ironically, the only way they could make a profit, was by becoming bounty-hunters. New Friends and Draconis Inc. After four years as an independent, Jag´Tai was hired for a mission in the Draconis system. There he befriended the former imperial operative Lenara Disavio, and the Firrerreo mercenary Bizzy Hunt. Having discovered valuable resources, Lenara and Jag´Tai sought and obtained rights to the Draconis system. After cleansing the system of pirates, they founded the small mining company Draconis Inc. Shortly after, Lenara disappeared, leaving the company in the hands of Jag´Tai. At the same time, Jag´Tai was informed that Bizzy was presumed dead. Distraught with the loss of his friends and growing restless as a business man, Jag'Tai soon found a capable manager to run Draconis Inc. for him, and left in search for adventure. He quickly returned to his old profession as bounty hunter, until word reached him that his old friend Bizzy Hunt had survived, and was now the leader of the New Firrerre Republic (which soon changed its name to the Commonwealth of Allied Systems). After arriving on Firrerre, he was offered a commission with the Commonwealth special forces unit, the Order of the White Eagle, which he reluctantly accepted on the advice of Bizzy. For a short while, he trained OWE recruits in the arts of combat. Vronk and The Kuras Affair He quickly got bored with it, however, and shortly before the Commonwealth erupted in civil war, Jag'Tai left Firrerre and journeyed to his old home Tatooine. Once there, he learned of a small town of criminals called Protection. Masking as the small-time mercenary Jagol Vronk - an alias he had used before - he travelled to Protection. Once there, he met Arelim Seron. The two men immediately recognized each other, one as a renowned bounty hunter and one as a wanted man. Partly because Jag'Tai wasn't interested in money - he had become a millionaire thanks to his ownership of Draconis Inc. - and partly because Arelim needed help, the two men struck up a friendship. When Arelim left Protection to aid his friend Freyel, Jag'Tai offered his services. His skills and reputation would come in handy when Arelim and Freyel decided to acquire the planet Kuras IV. After helping Arelim save Freyel from a bounty hunter onboard the Trade Spine Station, he journeyed to Kuras IV itself, where he offered his services to Breggar Lark, the crime lord in control of the planet. Lark ordered him to find and kill the Nalron mercenary Yerrix and retrieve the deed to Kuras IV. On the way to Tatooine, where Yerrix were hiding out, Jag'Tai stopped by Freyel to pick up a copy of deed (Freyel had acquired the original deed from Yerrix). After tracking down the Nalron, Jag'Tai took a bio-sample from the mercenary as proof that he had killed Yerrix (which he in fact had not, partly because Freyel had asked him not to). After delivering the deed and bio-sample, Jag'Tai met up with Arelim, who had infiltrated Lark's operation under the name Evan Corrino. A firefight erupted, ending in the hangar of Lark's private shuttle. At the hangar, Jag'Tai and Arelim met up with Yerrix, who had captured Lark. Lark pleaded for his life, but when Jag'Tai was about to grant his plead, Lark made the last mistake of his life and pulled a holdout blaster on the bounty hunter. Jag'Tai killed him with a blaster bolt to the head. Jag'Tai remained on Kuras IV for nearly a month, setting up a small office for Draconis Inc., before he returned to the Draconis system to oversee his business. Though he would soon find himself knee-deep in new adventures... Feline Controversy On Draconis, he was reunited with his old friend Lenara. Both (along with Draconis Inc) were shortly after contracted to help with the rebuilding of the Kartanin world Ancathra Prime, only to find themselves in the middle of a violent uprising... Skills Jag'Tai is an expert marksman, and a master of the martial arts of K'tara and Stava. He is a skilled tracker, and has some skill involving infiltration and sabotage. He is also a decent pilot. Jag'Tai speaks Basic, Bothese, Dosh, Huttese, Mon Calamarian, Rodese, Twi'leki and Zabraki fluently, and is well-versed in Deal-slang. He also understands Shyriiwook, and speaks a little Baragwinian. Equipment Jag'Tai, like any decent bounty hunter, has a few trademark items. These include: *A Merr-Sonn Model J1 "Happy Surprise" hidden in his sleeve, *a BlasTech EE-3 Carbine, usually carried on his back in an easily accessible location, *a HattMark Disintegrator Heavy Blaster Carbine for use against 'Wanted Dead' targets, *a pair of SoroSuub Kylan-3 Heavy Blasters, *various grenades, such as Spore Grenades, Glop Grenades and Concussion Grenades, *and an Akira Armour Co. Soltan Body Armour. He also had in his possession: *A pair of ornate swords in Firrerreo make, given to him by Bizzy Hunt after their first meeting, *a pair of WESTAR-34 Blaster Pistols, used when posing as Jangor Wat, *a N'Gant-Zarvel 9118 Blaster Carbine, also used when posing as Jangor Wat, *and an Akira Armour Co. Shedim Powersuit, used for very dangerous targets. Aliases *Jag'Tai Vroenik - bounty hunter. Usually carries a pair of Kylan-3 heavy blaster pistols and a modified BlasTech EE-3 carbine. *Jagol Vronk - a smalltime mercenary. Usually carries similar armament to Jag'Tai. *Jangor Wat - a rather unsuccesful bounty hunter. Switches the usual armament for a pair of WESTAR-34 pistols and a N'Gant-Zarvel 9118 carbine. Current Threads To Catch a Hare Category:CharactersCategory:ZabrakCategory:Bounty HuntersCategory:Characters of JagtaiCategory:Notable Characters